


Restless

by EighthPrincess



Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Romance, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EighthPrincess/pseuds/EighthPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on timepetalsprompts weekly drabble prompt "Restless." 100 words exactly, short and sweet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

She’s always been restless. That’s probably one of the reasons that she’s so good at her job. New people, new situations every night, juggling her relationships as Hannah with her relationships as Belle. There’s never a dull moment and that’s how she likes it.

Then she meets Alec. At first, it doesn’t seem any different, just something new for the Hannah side of her, never the Belle. He worms his way in and she can’t tell who’s more surprised by the fact that she doesn’t want him to leave. He’s grumpy, but he’s a calm she didn’t know she wanted.


End file.
